20121ufandomcom-20200214-history
Stork, Sebastian, Nick, Malene, Joachim
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Bæredygtig udvikling Begrebet bæredygtig udviling, begyndte at blive brugt i 1987 af FNs verdenskommision for miljø og udvikling og var brugt i sammenhængen mellem godt miljø og økonomisk vækst. En bæredygtig udvikling er når man opfylder de behov der er, men det skal samtidig gøres uden at ødelægge det for fremtidige generationer. Det kunne for eksempel være at vi sørger for mad, drikke og uddannelse til de fattige, men uden at skabe gæld. Der er også fokus på at vi ikke skal forbruge alle ressourcer, det vil sige at man spare på de fossile brændstoffer til dannelse af ting som el og varme, og istedet bruger ting som vindkraft, vandkraft og jordvarme. Derudover er der sammensmeltning af miljø og økonomi i beslutningsprocessen, dette vil sige at når vi skal tage beslutninger skal vi ikke blot tænke på at spare penge, vi skal også sørge for at miljøet tager mindst mulig skade. Omkostninger af forskellig karakter Der er mange faktorer der spiller ind, når man laver et produkt, men det er dog ikke alle, der spiller ind i prisen. Hvis der tages en fabrik, der laver opvaskemiddel som eksempel, så er der mange kemiske stoffer i spil, for at lave produktet. Disse stoffer bliver købt af andre firmaer, der sælger dem, og det har bl.a. indvirkning på prisen for opvaskemidlet, hvilket delvist bestemmer forbrugerprisen af produktet. Dette er nemt at sætte en pris på, da disse stoffer ikke har en stor affektionsværdi. Der er materialer tilovers fra produktionen af opvaskemidlet, og det er meget dyrt at afskaffe, så de flyder ud i en nærtliggende sø. Dette har ikke nogen pris for producenten, da der ikke er nogen pris for forurening af naturen. Dette kan have konsekvenser af forskellig karakterer, og i de værste tilfælde være fatale for miljøet. Dette påvirker ikke kun dyrelivet nær den forurenede sø, men kan også ødelægge omkringliggende virksomheder. Der bor en fisker omkring søen, der ikke kan tjene nogle penge, fordi at fiskene er døde af forureningen, og dette har ikke nogle omkostninger for opvaskemiddelsproducenten. Alt dette er godt for opvaskemiddelsproducenten, fordi det ikke koster dem ekstra, men det er skidt for fiskeren og dyrelivet nær søen, da det ødelægger deres levested. En potentiel løsning til dette problem, ville være at gøre det mindre attraktivt at tage den nuværende billige løsning, ved at sætte afgifter på forurening. Som tidligere sagt, er det simpelthen for billigt at forurene i vores samfund, og vi lever i en blødende verden, der er på randen til global opvarmning (hvilket dog ikke er blevet videnskabeligt bevist), men vi skal passe på vores jord og gøre det attraktivt at billigt at være miljøvenlig, for at gøre vores planet så levedygtig som muligt. Hvis man tager et kig på sverige, så er de så gode til at afskaffe deres affald, at de er nødt til at importere affald fra norge. Det der er så utroligt ved sverige er, at de ikke bare afskaffer deres affald, men de genbruger det. Jorden har begrænsede ressourcer, som vi må udnytte på bedst mulig måde.